danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Wendee Lee
|born= , , |years_active= 1981–present |occupations= • Voice Actress • Director |roles= • Akane Owari (Games) • Teruteru Hanamura's Mother • Miu Iruma }} Wendee Lee is an American voice actress and director. She is mostly known for voicing Faye Valentine in Cowboy Bebop and Scorpina in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as voicing Myōjin Yahiko in the Bang Zoom! dub of Rurouni Kenshin, Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas in Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War, Clover Field from Zero Escape series, and Blanc from Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She voiced Akane Owari, Teruteru Hanamura's Mother, and Miu Iruma . She has also done some voice direction for Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. In the anime, Akane is voiced by Morgan Garrett, while in Japanese dub, Akane is voiced by Romi Park, Teruteru's mom is voiced by Orine Fukushima, and Miu is voiced by Haruka Ishida. Works on Danganronpa As Akane Owari As Teruteru Hanamura's Mother As Miu Iruma Other Works Her other credited roles include: Anime - T.K. Takaishi, Mako, Jarryn Wong'' *'' - Faye Valentine'' *'' - Yoruichi Shihōin, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya'' *'' - Haruhi Suzumiya'' *'' - Konata Izumi'' *'' '' - Ayaka Kisaragi *'' '' - Ronnie *'' '' - Twilight Suzuka, Kei Pirate *'' '' - Angel *'' '' - Batch, Ms. Loon, Lovestar *'' '' - Umi Ryuuzaki, Princess Emeraude *'' '' - Reiha *'' '' - Chris *'' '' - Kaolla Su, Tama-chan *'' '' - Trigger, Angela, Lillith *'' '' - Ryoko Mitsurugi *'' '' - Loretta Oratorio *'' '' - Takako Shimizu *'' '' - Nanako's Mother, Takahama, Azusa Fuyutsuki, Mrs. Sakurai, Tadashi Sakurai, Kaori Ueda *'' '' - Hatsuho Kazami, Nacchan *'' '' - Kourin, Gyokuyou *'' '' - Miyuki *'' '' - BT *'' '' - Miho Karasuma *'' '' - Yuriko Ozora *'' '' - Kiriko Masaki *'' '' - Rumi Koishikawa, Chigusa, others |Right= *'' '' - Michi *'' '' series - Goei *'' '' - Chiaki Katase *'' '' - Natchan *'' '' - Mai Kirifuda *'' '' - Hotaru *'' '' - Taruto *'' '' - Iczer One *'' '' - Rushuna Tendo *'' '' - Yukie Kariya *'' '' - Mitsuka Yoshimine *'' '' - Moegi, Neji Hyuga (young), Tsubaki *'' '' - Sola *'' '' - Mary *'' '' - Shinji Nakaoka, Eiko Nakaoka, Ryuta Kondo *'' '' - Kachiro Kato, Saori Shiba *'' '' - Dorothy *'' '' - Sonia Sky *'' '' - Moegi, Yugito Nii, Yugao Uzuki *'' '' - Ayano, Shizue Yukimura *'' '' - Sayoko Uehara *'' '' - Shura Kirigakure, Rin Okumura (child) *'' '' - Saori Maki, Natto-Kozo, Keijoro *'' '' - Natalia Kaminski *'' '' - Queen Serenity, others *'' '' - Kycilla Zabi *'' '' - Blanc *'' '' - Lisa *'' '' - Kasane Kujiragi *'' '' - Saki Arima *'' '' - Amida Arca *'' '' - Jotaro Kujo (child) *'' '' - Bulma *'' '' - Luca }} Video Games - Clover'' *'' - Athena Cykes'' *'' - Chihiro Fushimi'' *'' - Sayoko Uehara'' *'' - Fuuka Yamagishi'' *'' '' - Chai Xianghua *'' '' - Mary Godwin *'' '' - BlackRose *'' '' - Succubus *'' '' - Faerie *'' '' - Nastsaya Vasilievna Obertas *'' '' - Natalie *'' '' - Toshimi Tagami *'' '' - Queen Theodora, Mary, Fetherian Queen *'' '' - Jewel, Viki *'' '' - Sera, Seraph *'' '' - Lita Blachimont *'' '' - Isabella *'' '' - Sera, Seraph *'' '' - Raquel Applegate *'' '' - Ruilia, Violetta *'' '' - Nephry Osborne, Rose *'' '' - Zelkova |Right= *'' '' - Queen Freidias, Mother Rune *'' '' - Claire Branch *'' '' - Elfaria, Alice, Alice's Mother *'' '' - Lillet Blan *'' '' - Feinne, Tricia, Resilience *'' '' - Witch, Adamo, Bolvangar Nurse *'' '' - Anedia *'' '' - Nan, Witcher *'' '' - Aqua *'' '' - Selphy *'' '' - Mizue Hoshino *'' '' - Melissa Tiss *'' '' - Lily *'' '' - Sakura Shinguji *'' '' - Ayane *'' '' - Sanji *'' '' - Blanc/White Heart *'' '' - Avatars *'' '' - Yugito Ni'i *'' '' - Regina Curtis *'' '' - Alice, Koharu *'' '' - Mrs. Beakley *'' '' - Blanc / White Heart *'' '' - Veronica, Lyn, Sophia, Maria *'' '' - Clover Field }} External Links *'English Wikipedia': *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'Crystal Acids': *'IMDb': *'MyAnimeList': *'Official Facebook': *'Official Twitter': References Navigation